sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Kayne
__TOC__ A young and psychologically-burdened technology prodigy that has found direction in life through being Miss Candy's main accomplice. thumb |right | 150px | Cuter when not looking like an android. Kayne has a synthetically enhanced body. However, because it was enhanced before she hit puberty, it has somewhat stunted her growth and is probably blocking her chances of hitting puberty. Kayne usually keeps her hair tied into two lower pigtails. She wears lipstick and eyeshadow, and dresses a bit older than some people would think is appropriate, generally wearing short skirts. Her left eyebrow is shaved/scarred in two places so it looks like a broken line. It was used to identify her as a slave when she was in Cambodia. On rare occasions, Kayne has to put on a cybernetic suit and neural implants to assist Miss Candy on her missions. General Personality Alignment: UDI - Utilitarian-Defensive-Impartial: The Scholar Kayne is a hardworking and quiet girl that tends to keep away from the spotlight as much as possible. She rarely leaves to go outside, favouring her own safety and security. Due to her past, she doesn't want anything to do with physical intimacy or contact, and she finds even friendly pats on the back or handshakes unpleasant. She treasures what possessions she has and enjoys the moments when she's allowed to be a kid and look at the world with a sense of wonder. : Good Traits: intelligent, agreeable, loyal, focused, graceful under pressure, organized : Bad Traits: depressed, overly passive, lets herself be used, low self-worth, nervous (complex post-traumatic stress disorder) : Quirks: a little OCD when it comes to keeping things organized and clean, avoids physical contact with people Hopes : One day being able to live in a big, safe, house and have free time to play around forever with people taking care of her. Fears : being abandoned, losing things Memorable Quote(s) * Roger. Family * Mother: unknown (deceased) * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): elder sister (whereabouts unknown) * Other: Miss Candy (considers her like an adopted elder sister) Friends * Miss Candy: considers her like a mentor an elder sister Enemies * Miss Candy's enemies * Robin: has a technological rivalry with him Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest She doesn't appear interested in having any romantic relationship ad finds most physical intimacy or touch aversive : Past: none : Current: none Powers & Skills Her abilities come from her cybernetic enhancements and own skills. Technology Expert: Miss Kayne has an almost intuitive understanding of technology, especially computer hardware and software systems. She quickly grasps new concepts and logic systems and can put them into practice almost immediately. :PROS: : Fast and competent with most electronic technology. Proficient with hacking, programming, analyzing, and synthesizing technology. :CONS: : none besides that she is at a loss without access to tech. Photographic Memory: ''' Miss Kayne has an uncanny ability to memorize anything she sees and store it for later retrieval. It could be days, months, or years, and the memory would be fresh for analysis and inspection. :PROS: : remembers anything and everything. She can have a glance at an area and remember everything in it, from landmarks to small details like pieces of garbage, shapes of shadows, or reflections in the background. :CONS: : can't forget anything, even traumatizing or unpleasant sights. This type of information overload can lead her to becoming very withdrawn or trigger a panic attack. '''High Pain Tolerance: Miss Kayne is able to withstand a lot of punishment without flinching or losing any focus. :PROS: : can remain focused on the task at hand, can work in intolerable conditions until her physical body literally breaks down (e.g. terrible positions, extreme heat and cold, being attacked/shocked/stung) :CONS: : is not responsive to pain (it's painful for a reason!), places herself at risk of body breakdown way too often Synthetically Enhanced Body: Miss Kayne's body has been enhanced to increase mental processing speed and have more efficient metabolism and resilience. It's not yet enhanced to Miss Candy's level, but it also allows her to network well with her cybernetic suit and neural implants, and to network with Miss Candy better. :PROS: : her body can tolerate higher levels of punishment than the normal human body, and her processing speed is very high, working in conjunction with her technical skill and photographic memory :CONS: :because her body is customized with enhancements, it is very difficult to treat her if she does experience severe injury or body breakdown. Due to her enhancements being gained pre-puberty, Kayne's growth has been stunted and it's unclear whether she will be able to hit puberty and achieve adulthood anymore. Weapons none Other Equipment She is not often on the battlefield, so her equipment usually consists of whatever computers and technology is available at her base of operations. She otherwise carries with her small cables and wires for hacking into computer systems. Occasionally, when she must interface more deeply with technology, she will wear neural implant chips and a cybernetic suit similar to Miss Candy's to enhance processing speed and synchronization with Miss Candy. Fighting Style defensive and evasive--she tries not to engage in any kind of physical combat : Strengths: due to her intelligence, she's pretty good at finding ways to escape dangerous situations, even if she does have to take on some injuries to do it : Weaknesses: ''' poor strength, speed, and agility, so avoids physical fighting if at all possible Kayne was an Australian Aborigine born in a poor community. She remembers living with her mother and older sister until she was about five when her mother passed away. She then stopped attending school. She depended on her older sister to take care of her, but her sister had heavy drug addiction problems. Kayne was the one that brought food to her sister or did chores that her sister neglected to. Her sister eventually sold Kayne into human trafficking in order to support her habit when Kayne was eight years old. Kayne was brought into Cambodia as a child slave and branded with her eyebrow scars. She worked to assist a human trafficking cartel by cooking, cleaning, waitressing, administrative duties, and anything else she was asked to do. She was always compliant despite any demands, so her owners were quite pleased with their investment. Kayne was 11 when Miss Candy had been gallivanting around the world as a dirty rich 16-year-old body for hire. Miss Candy had just finished an exciting mission and decided to celebrate by heading to a local brothel. While waiting to pick out from a lineup of ladies, Miss Candy was intrigued by the little girl being called to the receptionist counter to solve some technical issues. Kayne was exceptionally proficient at resolving all the internal conflicts and security threats their account holders were getting. Impressed, Miss Candy paid to have Kayne come to her room. Before anything could happen, Miss Candy had a talk with Kayne about how her skills were being wasted and that she wasn't getting paid for what she was worth. Kayne's mind sparked at hearing the chance to leave this place, and Miss Candy decided to pretty much steal Kayne form the cartel. Miss Candy and Kayne then hacked into the systems to drain whatever accounts were held in it and set off for the United States. Miss Candy became Kayne's employer, and Kayne became known as "Miss Kayne" over radio contacts, though Miss Candy often fondly refers to her as "Mouse" due to her pigtails and pipsqueak size. Miss Candy told Kayne to undergo synthetic enhancements if she wanted to keep up and continue working with her, so Kayne obliged. Miss Candy continues to teach Kayne whatever she knows and has an almost mentor-protege relationship with her, but she strictly refers to it as an employer-employee relationship. Miss Kayne has continued serving Miss Candy as backup, admin, and housekeeper. She doesn't find the job unpleasant and is quite loyal to Miss Candy for giving her this great internship opportunity. '''Villainous Motivations: She doesn't really have any motivation to be a villain, but she does whatever Miss Candy needs her to do in order to keep her job. Unfortunately, Miss Candy's a total villain for selfish reasons, so Kayne by association is her main accomplice. TRIVIA File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Villain